La pequeña florecilla
by Nana Masen
Summary: A Edward le gusta Bella, pero no sabe como decírselo y el esta celoso pues su amigo Jacob se la pasa todo el rato con ella ¿Sera que hay algo entre Bella y Jacob?


_**Summary:**_ Trata de que a Edward le gusta Bella, pero no sabe como decírselo y el esta celoso pues su amigo Jacob se la pasa todo el rato con ella ¿Sera que hay algo entre Bella y Jacob?

Mi pequeña Florecilla.

Hoy era un dia como otro. Me acababa de levantar para ir a la escuela, una vez que desayune y me bañe me dirigí a mi volvo y conducir hacia la escuela pues solo me tomaba 10 min. En llegar.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jake. Cuando veía a Jake me ponía celoso, porque el y Bella siempre se la pasaban juntos. Camine hacia ellos y de repente me pareció ver a un ángel caminar hacia nosotros ¡Era Bella! Hoy iba vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros, una blusa de manga larga color azul y unos zapatos con poco tacón de color negro. En eso una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué haras hoy? – me pregunto Alice.

Pues. . . nada ¿Por qué?

Pues ¿quieres ir al cine? – me dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y me dio mala espna, pues se traía algo entre manos – todos vamos a ir – y cuando dijo todos voltie a ver a mi Bella. Ella se veía tan inocente y bella a la vez.

Claro ¿a que hora?

Que te parece a las 5:00p.m

Claro – dije. En eso se escucha el timbre – bueno nos vemos en clase.

Me fui y me dirigi a mi clase de Algebra, la cual me aburre pues no es por presumir pero se me todo, y justo en ese momento llego Bella detrás de mi. Los dos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos lugares pues eramos compañeros de asiento.

¿Qué ha habido de nuevo Bella?

Nada lo mismo de simpre, sabes ayer René me hablo – sono triste.

Y ¿Qué te dijo?

Nada, pues cuando conteste no sabia que era ella hasta que la escuche y cuando supe le pase rápido el teléfono a Charlie y me dirigi a mi cuarto – dijo con trsiteza y me pareció ver una lagrima salir de sus ojos.

¿Qué quería?¿porque no la escuchas Bella?

Quería lo mismo de siempre, hablar con migo. Y no la quiero escuchar. Estoy resentida con ella pues abandono a mi padre cuando yo tenia 2 años de edad – hizo una pausa – se fue y se casó con otro y ella ya tiene a su familia. Ella no nos quería.

Bella no llores – la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo. Nuestros rostros estaban a tan poca distancia que podía sentir su aroma. Ella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

Las clases pasaron hasta que llego receso. Me aproxime hacia la mesa que siempre todos nos sentábamos. Allí estaban Alice y Emmett mis hermanos. En eso los demás fueron llegando al minuto después de mi. Tome un poco de soda mientras platicaba animadamente con ellos y veía a mi ángel comer y leer.

Sono el timbre y todos nos diriginos a nuestras respectivas clases. Pasaron las horas tan rápido que llego el tiempo de ir a casa. Me dirigi a casa en mi volvo pues Alice y Emmett iban con sus respectivas parejas en sus autos. Abrti la puerta de la casa y me dirigi a la cocina a comer pues en la cafetería solo había tomao una soda y comi un pie pequeño de Alice.

Cuando acabe de comer me dirigi a mi habitación a hacer la tarea cuando escuche unos pasos.

Edward ¿ya estas listo?

Si, solo deja guardo mis libros – una ves que acabe nos íbamos a ir en el Jeep de Emmett. Una ves que llegamos al cine pude ver a Jake y Bella hablar animada mente y me puse celoso, cuando de repente me percate de una chica se acercaba a Jake y lo abrazaba.

Hola, Jake! – dijo la chica.

Oigan chicos – llamo la atención de todos nuestros amigos- les quiero presentar a Leah, una amiga. Espero que no se enojen por que la alla invitado.

Claro ke no Jakie – dijo Emmett – entre mas seamos mejor. Todos compramos los boletos y nos dirigimos a la dulcería. Una vez que compramos todo nos dirigimos a la sala y yo me sente a lado de Bella.

Tengo miedo de esta película – me susurro – porque siempre es de terror?

No temas. Yo te protejo – le dije y en eso empezó la película. Cuando iban a matar a la chica Bella se asusto y me agarro la mano y se acurruco en el. Yo decidido le pase una mano alrededor de la cintura y la abrace. Al terminar la película ella sintió tanto alivio y yo tristeza.

Gracias, por preocuparte de mi.

Fue un placer, que te parece si mañana te recojo en la mañana a tu casa.

Esta bien, no vemos – se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejila y se fue. Y asi termino de un dia grandioso a uno estuprndo.


End file.
